This invention relates to daytime running lights for motor vehicles and more particularly to a vehicle headlamp system effective to provide a daytime running lamp (DRL) function with already existing headlamps when the vehicle ignition switch is activated, if permitted by a DRL enabling means. It further provides for automatic change from DRL to normal headlamp operation with activation of the standard headlamp switch and, in one embodiment, automatic DRL latch-off with a signal to the operator if a DRL lamp burns out.